Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Doodle Creamy
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Parody of the Doodle Mario episode from SpongeBob Squarepants, Wreck-It Ralph style. Creamy and Rancis discover a magic pencil Adorabeezle created and play around with it. But when Creamy creates a doodle of herself that turns out to be evil, she and Rancis try to stop her. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Band Geeks.
1. Doodle Creamy

**Chapter 1: Doodle Creamy**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 21st 2110"_

Adorabeezle had just finished her latest creation: a giant pencil that had the ability to bring drawings to life and be drawn on any surface. She left her lab to test her creation, but unfortunately for her, she tripped on a rock. The pencil flew out of her hands and disappeared in a warp pipe that was similar to the ones in Super Mario 81.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rancis was visiting Creamy, and the two siblings were outside her and Licortwist's castle, playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Ready, Rancis?" Creamy asked.

"Ready, Creamy." Rancis replied.

Both shook their fists, and Creamy got scissors while Rancis got paper.

"Scissors beats paper, Rancis." Creamy said.

The siblings shared a heartfelt laugh.

"Ready again?" Creamy asked.

Rancis nodded his head, and they both shook their fists again. That time, they both got paper.

"Rancis, how come you always pick paper?" Creamy asked.

Before Rancis could answer, they heard the sound of a warp pipe, and the giant pencil flew out and landed between them. Both siblings panicked and hid behind a raspberry bush.

"What is that thing?" Rancis asked.

"It looks like a giant pencil." Creamy replied.

"Try touching it." Rancis said.

Creamy did what her brother suggested, and she approached the pencil and lightly touched it. Nothing happened.

"It is a giant pencil, Rancis! It's safe to come here." Creamy said.

Rancis did so and came back to his sister's side.

"Say! Why not we draw some giant pictures with it?" Creamy asked.

"That's a good idea, Creamy." Rancis replied.

Creamy picked up the pencil and proceeded to start drawing.

"What are you going to draw?" Rancis asked.

He got close to Creamy.

"Stand back, bro! I can't draw with you breathing on me!" Creamy replied.

"Pff... artists." Rancis muttered.

Creamy finished her drawing.

"It's a chocolate bar." Creamy said.

"Pretty good, Creamy! But it's lacking basic construction, and your perspective leaves a lot to be desired." Rancis said.

"Pff, everyone's a critic." Creamy said.

While Creamy had her back turned, the chocolate bar drawing sprung up from the ground.

"Creamy, your drawing is alive!" Rancis exclaimed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Mr. Critic." Creamy said.

"No! I mean it's walking away!" Rancis said.

Creamy turned around and saw her chocolate bar drawing walking away.

"Do you know what this means, Rancis?" Creamy asked.

"Your art can never hang on in a gallery." Rancis replied.

"No, it means we found a magic pencil!" Creamy said.

Rancis smiled and suddenly came up with an idea.

"You know what would make this better? Me having a magic bowtie!" Rancis said.

"Coming right up, bro." Creamy said.

She drew a bowtie on Rancis's neck.

"Life is good!" Rancis shouted.

But suddenly, the bowtie began flying away. It headed towards Taffyta and Taffyel's house and flew right into their bedroom window. Taffyel was there, while Taffyta was out with Candlehead. Inside, Taffyel was looking at a mirror while talking to himself.

"Taffyel, if you had a bowtie, you'd be the most classiest man in the game. You've got looks, talent. All you need is a nice..." Taffyta started to say. The flying bowtie landed on his neck, and he exclaimed "Bowtie!".

Back outside, Creamy and Rancis were still playing around with the pencil.

"Let me try now, Creamy." Rancis said.

"Be careful, Rancis! Being an artist is a heavy responsibility. Each work of art is like a child and must be treated as such." Creamy said.

"Come on, Creamy! I was just gonna draw a cartoon." Rancis said.

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?" Creamy asked.

She gave Rancis the pencil and he immediately began drawing. The Peanut Butter themed boy's drawing resembled Taffyel.

"Nice work, Rancis." Creamy said.

Suddenly, the Taffyel drawing came to life and angrily muttered.

"Its kinda creepy looking when it moves." Creamy said.

"Eh, your right, Creamy." Rancis said.

The Taffyel drawing started to walk away.

"We can't let him go into the rest of the game or the arcade!" Creamy exclaimed.

Rancis immediately erased the Taffyel drawing.

"Poor Taffyel." Rancis said.

"Hey! My brain just hatched an idea!" Creamy said.

The brunette told her idea to Rancis, and they both went to Taffyta and Taffyel's house. There, Creamy drew what looked like a dollar bill with a string attached, and placed it on the mat near the front door.

"Oh, Taffyel!" Creamy called out.

She ranged the doorbell and then hid in a gumball bush with Rancis.

"What do you want?" Taffyel asked as he opened the front door. He then noticed the dollar bill Creamy drew on the ground and said "Hello, what's this? Someone left me some cash for a suit.".

Creamy then pulled the string, sending Taffyel to the ground.

"Creamy! My bowtie!" Taffyel exclaimed in frustration as the bowtie flew away.

He angrily went back inside. Creamy and Rancis laughed laughed hysterically at their prank.

"Wait! I just got another idea for another prank!" Creamy exclaimed.

She proceeded to make a drawing of herself.

"I'll draw me, and when Taffyel answers thinking it's me, he'll realize it won't be me." Creamy said.

The Creamy doodle came to life.

"Aw! Ain't she cute? All she needs is a buttercap hat." Creamy said.

She drew a buttercap hat on her doodle counterpart.

"Ready for some hilarity!" Creamy said.

Doodle Creamy grunted, and she walked up to the door and knocked.

"She's going to the door." Creamy said.

"She's knocking on it." Rancis said.

Taffyel answered the door, looking confusedly at Doodle Creamy.

"Taffyel answers the door and..." Creamy started to say.

Suddenly, Doodle Creamy started to beat up Taffyel.

"Doodle Creamy, stop!" Creamy shouted.

Doodle Creamy did what she was told and threw Taffyel back into the house. Doodle Creamy then ran towards Creamy and Rancis, knocking both down and stealing the magic pencil before running away.

"She's got the pencil." Rancis said.

'What have I done? We have to find her." Creamy said.

* * *

The siblings then started searching for Doodle Creamy. Almost an hour into their search, nothing came up.

"Where could she possibly be?" Creamy asked.

"Maybe she's in that poorly drawn house." Rancis replied.

Creamy saw the house, which resembled their own home.

"Great! Now let's get her." Creamy said.

However, Rancis jumped into a nearby bush. Creamy jumped into the same bush with him.

"Come on, Rancis, I'm right here with you. We'll just take some baby steps." Creamy said.

The siblings picked up the bush and started to walk towards to the house, unaware that Doodle Creamy drew a big hole on the ground. By the time the pair realized that, they already fell into the hole.

"What just happened?" Rancis asked in a daze after falling with his sister.

The pair looked up once they heard the taunting noises of Doodle Creamy.

"Come on, Rancis. Give me a boost up there." Creamy ordered.

"Can't we just stay here where it's safe?" Rancis asked.

"No way, bro. I created this monster and I've got to stop her." Creamy replied.

Just then, a giant crudely doodle of a hammer fell onto Rancis's head.

"See what I mean, Rancis?" Creamy asked.

"Where would you like me to hammer, sir?" Rancis asked in a daze.

The two soon managed to make it to the top of the hole. However, Doodle Creamy drew a bowling ball and threw it at Rancis. The boy screamed before the ball hit him, knocking him back on the bottom, and landing on him as well.

"You okay, Rancis?" Creamy asked.

"NICELAND!" Rancis randomly yelled.

In the confusion, Doodle Creamy escaped the siblings once again.

* * *

Once the two managed to get out of the hole, they caught up with Doodle Creamy and saw her messing around with the pencil like a sword.

"There she is." Creamy whispered.

"She's hideous. She makes me sick just looking at her. Those dumb clothes, those ugly freckles, that small nose, and that stupid buttercap hat!" Rancis snapped.

Creamy made a slight cough to remind Rancis of her presence.

"Oh! But it all looks good on you, Creamy." Rancis said.

Creamy then noticed Doodle Creamy put down the pencil.

"She's putting down the pencil! Okay, Rancis, this maybe our only chance. So on the count of three, we'll both jump up and surprise her." Creamy said.

"Oh, you mean like a birthday party?" Rancis asked.

Just then, Doodle Creamy snuck up behind the pair and picked up Creamy.

"Rancis! Bro! Do something!" Creamy cried in a panic.

However, Doodle Creamy threw Creamy in the opposite direction. She then faced Rancis.

"Uh... Happy Birthday! Here's your present." Rancis said.

He gave Doodle Creamy a jawbreaker. Doodle Creamy then hit Rancis with said jawbreaker. Meanwhile, Creamy managed to get the pencil and caught Doodle Creamy as she tried to run away again.

"Hold it right there, Doodle! I brought you into this world and now I'm gonna take you out! Any last words?" Creamy asked.

Doodle Creamy made a couple of grunts. However, Creamy couldn't understand her. Doodle Creamy got frustrated and angry, and Creamy then erased her face. Doodle Creamy, now without a face, then ran into a wall.

"Hold still, Doodle! This is for your own good!" Creamy said.

She started to erase Doodle Creamy in a fast pace until she was no more.

"I AM CREAMY! DESTROYER OF EVIL!" Creamy shouted.

"Take it easy, sis. It's just a drawing." Rancis said.

Creamy calmed down.

"Well, that takes care of that, Rancis. Let's go home and rest up." Creamy said.

"Sounds good to me." Rancis said.

The siblings begin their journey home. However, they were unaware that Doodle Creamy's hand was following them back.

* * *

Later that evening at Licortwist and Creamy's castle, the girl was going to go to sleep, but was talking to Rancis before he left. Licortwist was out for the night, so it was just the two of them.

"Gee, this was quite and interesting day, Rancy. It was fun and all, but I kinda miss the doodle. I think she was kinda like a daughter to me. But I'm glad that everything's back to normal." Creamy said.

"Me too, sis." Rancis said.

He and Creamy then said goodbye to each other, before Rancis left. Creamy then went into her room, with the magic pencil in her bed.

"Goodnight, Magic Pencil." Creamy said before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, the doodle glove managed to reach the castle. It waited until Rancis was far out of sight and the lights were out. It then made it's move and entered the castle. It followed the sound of Creamy's snores and entered her room, where the glove took the pencil and begin redrawing itself. Creamy awoke to the sound of the pencil.

"Oh, hey, Magic Pencil. What are you doing up? Drawing a glass of water?" Creamy asked.

She started laughing. But her laughing was cut short when the newly redrawn Doodle Creamy popped up.

"Ah! Doodle Creamy. Eh... no hard feelings... right?" Creamy asked.

Doodle Creamy was silent for a moment. But then, she drew angry eyebrows on her face, and then pointed the pencil at Creamy and growled.

"What do you think your doing, Doodle?" Creamy asked.

"You Doodle. Me Creamy." Doodle Creamy replied.

Creamy then fled the room and Doodle Creamy chased her throughout the castle. Creamy then ran into a room and closed the door behind Doodle Creamy. However, Doodle Creamy just erased the door, and Creamy backed away from her.

"Be careful with that thing. Who knows what will happen!" Creamy pleaded.

Doodle Creamy erased part of Creamy's nose.

"I nose!" Creamy cried.

Doodle Creamy then erased some other parts of Creamy's body. When she was done, she laughed at Creamy's state.

"Very funny, Doodle. Now it's my turn." Creamy snapped.

She used her remaining arm and grabbed the pencil, and the pair ended up in a tug-of-war. Eventually, the pencil split in two, with Creamy getting the point end and Doodle Creamy getting the eraser end. Creamy then used the pointy end to redraw herself back to normal.

"Well, Doodle, it looks like this is a draw." Creamy said.

She pointed her end at Doodle Creamy. However, Doodle Creamy used her mouth and sharpened her end of the pencil, and then pointed it at Creamy.

"You made your point. But no matter, I was voted most artistic in racing school." Creamy said as she played around with the pencil.

Unfortunately, her end slipped out of her hand, and it flew out a window and hit Torvald, who was outside.

"Ouch! Creamy, your gonna pay for that!" Torvald yelled.

"Or did that title belong to Jubileena?" Creamy asked.

Doodle Creamy growled at Creamy and started to creep towards the brunette. Creamy walked back in fear and knocked a few papers down. However, as Doodle Creamy walked towards her, she stepped on the piece of paper, and her foot got stuck. Creamy took notice of that, and she grabbed an empty notebook and snuck up to Doodle Creamy as she tried to free herself.

"Page for Miss Doodle!" Creamy yelled.

She slammed the notebook on the doodle. As she did, Doodle Creamy disappeared. Creamy looked in the notebook and saw Doodle Creamy on the paper, and she watched as the doodle smiled.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 22nd 2110"_

The next day, Creamy was hanging the paper with Doodle Creamy on the wall when Rancis walked into the castle.

"Hey, Creamy. Heard there was a ruckus here last night. What gives?" Rancis asked.

Creamy pointed to the picture on the wall.

"See for yourself." Creamy replied.

"The evil doodle!" Rancis said in a slight panic.

"No, no. She wasn't evil. She was just a 2 dimensional creature, lost in our 3 dimensional world, looking for a purpose." Creamy explained.

"So... she's basically a drawing?" Rancis asked.

"Exactly. Look how happy she is!" Creamy replied.

"She still creeps me out." Rancis said.

* * *

A few hours later, the siblings decided to put the magic pencil back into the warp pipe where it came from.

"Oh, magic pencil, your powers are too mighty for us citizens of Sugar Rush. So I will send you back to the place from where you came." Creamy said. She then asked "Are you ready, Rancis?".

"Ready!" Rancis replied.

The two carried the pencil to the warp pipe and dropped it in there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adorabeezle was outside of her lab, moping the loss of her creation. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the warp pipe, and her giant pencil landed right in front of her. Adorabeezle hugged the pencil with joy and then proceeded to write on a piece of paper, until the tip broke.


	2. Secret Ending: Darkness

**Chapter 2: Secret Ending: Darkness**

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, October 22nd 2110"_

Back in Avina's Observatory in Tenebris, George was standing in front of Avina's throne, which was silver with wires connecting it to various cords, cables, and pipes. Avina herself was sitting on it, but she was shrouded in darkness, so she only gave out a silhouette. In front of the throne was a holographic monitor, which George was standing in front of. And standing next to George was Xyriel. The older man sighed.

"Heh. That teenager could've had them... if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Xyriel said.

George scowled.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought that girl, Allison, didn't I?" George asked.

"Gary was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting that burn too fiercely." Avina replied.

Xyriel held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, alright?" Xyriel asked. He then turned to George and said "By the way, kiddo, have we got something special for you.".

"Huh?" George asked in confusion.

Avina was silent for a few moments.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish." Avina replied.

There was a flash of light on the projector. After a few moments, a projection of an unconscious Abigail came up.

"Abby!" George cried.

"Go to her. Sergio will help you find her." Avina ordered.

George turned around. Sergio Sugarcrash, a boy with red eyes, olive skin with a few scars on his face, and red-and-black alternating patterned hair set up in spikes with the sides shaved like a crew cut, and wearing a beige shirt, ripped gray pants with a chain belt with a small cracked skull buckle, a black denim vest, several leather armbands on his upper arms, a necklace with a finger claw hanging on it, spiked fingerless gloves, and leather boots, walked into the throne room and stood by the door.

"Just remember, boy. This isn't going to be some sort of pleasure voyage." Sergio said.

George turned back to Avina.

"Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" George asked.

"Catch? What's the catch?" Avina asked. She extended a shadowy hand, cupped the bottom of George's chin, and said "Silly boy. Your like a son to me. I only want you to be happy.".

George coldly brushed her hand away.

"I seriously doubt that." George said.

"Believe what you want... but lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Avina said.

George stared at her for a few moments, before turning around and heading towards Sergio. Avina just watched him silently as he walked away.


End file.
